bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
ALONES
| obrazek = 300px | artysta = Aqua Timez | wydanie = 01.08.2007 |typ = Opening | zakres = Odcinek 121 - Odcinek 143 }} Alones jest czwartym singlem Aqua Timez. Tytułowy utwór został wykorzystany jako szósty opening anime Bleach w odcinkach 121 - 143. Lista utworów # ALONES # # (DJ Mass'Skate Sonic* Remix) # ALONES (Insrumental Mix) Tekst |-| Polski={| | Twoje blade, złożone skrzydła Są już nieco znużone tym nazbyt błękitnym niebem Nie musisz zmuszać się do uśmiechu dla kogokolwiek To w porządku, by uśmiechać się dla samego siebie, Samotność skrada się za mną Tam, w środku pali się świeca, Na tak tłocznej imprezie jak ta nie powinno być chyba takiego świetnego żyrandola, Dlaczego miałbym pochować to wszystko, W pustce słów, których mi brakuje? Sam już nie wiem… Tak długo, jak możemy pływać swobodnie w naszych snach, Nie potrzebujemy już wcale nieba Nawet jeżeli nie jestem w stanie przemalować wszystkiego, Co wydarzyło się do wczorajszego dnia, I tak wyjdę jutro, żeby Cię spotkać Twoje blade, złożone skrzydła Są już nieco znużone tym nazbyt błękitnym niebem Nie musisz zmuszać się do uśmiechu dla kogokolwiek To w porządku, by uśmiechać się dla samego siebie, Niższość, kompleksy, pojednanie, To nie są rzeczy, które urzeczywistniają się z łatwością W tym lustrze, które wciąż pozostaje, Na szczycie samoświadomości, widać odbicie płatków kwiatów Zdaje się, że mój głos jest napięty, Od tej próby wykrzyczenia mej nieczystej miłości To irytujące… W tych zmiennych czasach, Rany szybko przemieniają się w blizny Nie czekając aż to się stanie… Jesteś taka piękna… Taka ulotna… Modlitwy drżą w Słońcu, Jak ślady zmąconego puchu Jeśli nie myślisz o kochaniu kogoś, to w porządku, Jeżeli to dla ciebie zbyt wiele w tym momencie Czasem ten świat jest zbyt olśniewający, Żeby iść patrząc w górę Kiedy wbijasz swój wzrok w ziemię, Jak gdyby tonąc, sucha ziemia pochłania, Twoje łzy Dlaczego w ogóle czujemy się czasem samotni? Nie musisz przyjmować wszystkiego na siebie Dlaczego czujemy się czasem samotni? Znoszenie tego wszystkiego nie jest wcale odwagą |-| Kanji={| | 折れた 淡い翼 君は少し青すぎる空に疲れただけさ もう誰かのためじゃなくて 自分のために笑っていいよ 以前として忍びよる孤独 内側にともる蝋燭 賑わうパーティー 豪華なシャンデリアと裏腹に 足りない言葉の 窪みを何で埋めたらいいのだろう？ もうわからないや せめて夢の中で 自由に泳げたら あんな空もいらないのに 昨日までのことを 塗り潰さなくても 明日に向かえるのに 折れた 淡い翼 君は少し青すぎる空に疲れただけさ もう誰かのためじゃなくて 自分のために笑っていいよ 劣等感との和解は 簡単には叶わないさ 自意識のてっぺんに座る 鏡が写す花びら 振り絞るように 凝れた愛を叫んでみるけれど もどかしくて 巡る時の中で 傷口はやがて かさぶたに変わっていく 君はそれを待たず とても美しく とてもはかなげで 剥がれ落ちたあとの 産毛のように 日だまりの中で震える祈り 今は無理に誰かのことを 愛そうと思わなくていいのに 時にこの世界は 上を向いて 歩くには少し眩しすぎるね 沈むように 目を伏せると 乾いた地面が涙をすする Why do we feel so alone anytime? 全てを受けとめなくてもいいよ Why do we feel so alone anytime? こらえることだけが 勇気じゃない |-| Rōmaji={| | Oreta awai tsubasa Kimi wa sukoshi Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa Mou dareka no tame ja nakute Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo Izen to shite shinobiyoru kodoku Uchigawa ni tomoru rousoku Nigiwau ba ni gouka na shanderia to wa urahara ni Tarinai kotoba no Kubomi o nani de umetara ii n' darou Mou wakaranai yo Semete yume no naka de Jiyuu ni oyogetara anna sora mo iranai no ni Kinou made no koto o Nuritsubusa nakute mo asu ni mukaeru no ni Oreta awai tsubasa Kimi wa sukoshi Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa Mou dareka no tame ja nakute Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo Rettoukan to no wakai wa Kantan ni wa kanawanaisa Jiishiki no teppen ni suwaru Kagami ga utsusu hanabira Furishiboru you ni Kogoreta ai wo sakende miru keredo Modokashikute Meguru toki no naka de Kizuguchi wa yagate Kasabuta ni kawatte iku Kimi wa sore o matazu Totemo utsukushiku Totemo hakanage de Hagare ochita ato no Ubuge no you ni Hi damari no naka de furueru inori Ima wa muri ni dareka no koto wo Ai sou to omowanakute ii no ni (Instrumental) Toki ni kono sekai wa Ue wo muite Aruku ni wa sukoshi mabushii sugiru ne Shizumu you ni Me wo fuseru to Kawaita chimen ga namida wo susuru Why do we feel so alone anytime? Subete wo uketomenakute ii yo Why do we feel so alone anytime? Koraeru koto dakedo yuuki ja nai Postacie w piosence Postacie występujące w openingu: * Kon * Kurōdo * Ririn * Noba * Ichigo Kurosaki * Renji Abarai * Ikkaku Madarame * Yumichika Ayasegawa * Ururu Tsumugiya * Jinta Hanakari * Rangiku Matsumoto * Kisuke Urahara * Uryū Ishida * Yasutora Sado * Tessai Tsukabishi * Rukia Kuchiki * Orihime Inoue * Sōsuke Aizen * Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto * Sajin Komamura * Kenpachi Zaraki * Byakuya Kuchiki * Shunsui Kyōraku * Jūshirō Ukitake * Mayuri Kurotsuchi * Retsu Unohana * Suì-Fēng * Tōshirō Hitsugaya * Isane Kotetsu * Nanao Ise * Izuru Kira * Yachiru Kusajishi * Tetsuzaemon Iba * Nemu Kurotsuchi * Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe * Marechiyo Ōmaeda * Momo Hinamori * Kiyone Kotetsu * Sentarō Kotsubaki * Shūhei Hisagi * Hanatarō Yamada * Kaname Tōsen * Gin Ichimaru * Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez * Ulquiorra Cifer * Coyote Starrk * Zommari Rureaux * Nnoitra Gilga * Szayelaporro Granz * Tier Harribel * Baraggan Louisenbairn * Yammy Llargo * Aaroniero Arruruerie * Kaien Shiba Nawigacja en:ALONES es:ALONES Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Openingi